broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Bear Blues
Big Bear Blues is the twelfth episode of the seventh season of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, ''and is the one hundred and fifty fifth episode overall. Summary '''Buford B. is coming to town!' The episode opens with the bear trio Buford B. Bear, Pierre Panda , and Plex Polar Bear walking across a desert at sunset, while Buford narrates how his recent party has been a complete success. All the while, the bear trio is seen traveling through the desert into the woods. When the trio comes across a log cabin, they spend the night there. When Buford receives a call from Pinkie Pie on the cabins line, Plex and Pierre overhear the call and wonder who just called him. Buford notifies them that they've got another party to plan the next day. Pinkie Pie's Birthday The next day, Buford wakes up his borthers by blowing a bugle in their ears, helping them get ready for the big party they're about to plan. Buford whistles for a motorized broomstick, and the bear trio rides off, accidentlly falling off a gorge in the process. Meanwhile, Twilight enters Sugercube corner, where Mrs. Cake tells her that it's Pinkie Pie's birthday. Worried since she forgot, Twilight warns the others (sans Pinkie) that it's Pinkie's birthday, and the others also forgot. Pinkie walks in, wondering what's going on. The mane 5 hide the fact that they forgot about her birthday. Buford, Pierre, and Plex are seen walking to the top of a hill, seeing Ponyville in the distance, with Pierre holding a map next to the sight for comparison. Upon entering Ponyville, they come across the hayburger diner, where the trio decides to eat while they make their plans of Pinkie Pie's birthday. The big entrance The mane 6 are standing in Ponyville, starting to doubt themselves, when they hear an anonymous voice. Buford approaches the mane 6 western style, saying he overheard somepony was having a party today. Pierre and Plex jump out from behind Buford with a big surprise. The bears then burst into song, with the townsponies following suit. After the song, Buford asks how Pinkie would like her party. Pinkie rambles off all of the things she wants her party to have, with Buford writing everything down on a miniature notepad. After completing the list, he requests for everypony to help out to make Pinkie Pie's party the way she likes it. When Pinkie follows, Burford stops her and asks her to hide against a tree and count to 1 million. Pinkie does so while Buford catches up with the others. Party or disaster The bear trio along with the townsponies get to work on constructing Pinkie's party to her liking. Everything seems to be going according to plan, and it's almost time for the party. Buford inspects the party to make sure all of Pinkie's requests are present. Upon inspecting the table of snacks, he spazes out when he sees the cupcakes aren't there. Plex and Pierre notice this as well. So to keep everypony waiting, he asks Pierre and Plex to be the special entertainment on the stage while he gets the cupcakes. The "Special Entertainment" Unsure what to do at first, Pierre and Plex look at the crow nervously while on stage, only then does Pierre get an idea. He starts dancing around Plex, and gets him to follow his lead, when suddenly Pierre accidentally slips and falls into a nearby pile of supplies, getting the pony crowd to laugh. This gives the idea that ponies get their entertainment out of others' suffering, which leads Pierre and Plex to perform a whole sequence of voilent slapstick gags. Meanwhile in sugarcube corner, Mrs. Cake gives Buford the requested cupcakes and returns them to the party area, being sure not to drop them. Meanwhile, Pierre & Plex are out of ideas for gags to keep the audience entertained any longer, so they tell the audience they'll be right back, and leave backstage to go check on Buford, only to accidentally bump into him seconds later, and nearly ruining the cupcakes. Then, the party is all set, the bear trio have Pinkie Pie's party planned as desired. Party time! With one last thing needing to be done, Plex nervously breaks a giant ice cube, revealing an ice sculpture of Pinkie Pie, making the crowd cheer. Buford praises the bear brothers and ponyville a job well done, and the bear trio joins the party. Afterwards, the bear trio leaves and thank Pinkie for calling them to make her birthday party. Category:Episode